<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crave Nothing Else by Sophia_Ravencrest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545416">Crave Nothing Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest'>Sophia_Ravencrest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Air is Blessed [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth Control, Complete, Condoms, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Friendship, Happily Ever After (HEA), Hickeys, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Kyoru - Freeform, Lotus Lovin', Love, Making Out, Manga Spoilers, Napping, Nipple Play, Nudity, Onsen sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Penis names, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Sex in a Hot Spring, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutmuffins, Spooning, Tickling, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walk Of Shame, devoted Kyoru, meddling relatives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Momiji invites Tohru, Kyo, Haru, and Rin on a trip to an onsen to celebrate the new year. When a game of Truth or Dare between Rin and Tohru goes sideways, shenanigans ensue. </p>
<p>Set 4 months after Ever the Wild, about 9 months after Tohru and Kyo move in together.</p>
<p>Although this is part of a series, it can be read on its own. You might miss a few running jokes and some minor background, but you won't be confused if you haven't read the others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Air is Blessed [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much for stopping by, Kyoru friends! The bulk of the smutmuffins will be found in Chapter 2 (I'll add more tags if needed when it's completely written), but there is definitely a lot of sexual humor in this chapter. At least... I was trying to be funny. Check the tags before reading to make sure it's the tale for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tohru had just handed Kyo the last of the lunch dishes to dry when she heard her cell phone ring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who could that be?” she wondered aloud as she dried her hands on her apron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toooohruuuu!” Momiji’s voice sang as she answered the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Momiji! It’s so wonderful to hear from you!” she told him happily, glancing toward Kyo just in time to see him roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what day it is?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“New Year’s Eve?” she said questioningly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right! But it’s also the first day of Tohru’s and Momiji’s Steamy Hot Spring Adventure, Part Two!” he cheered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?!” she stammered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to an onsen to celebrate New Year’s!” he exclaimed. “Isn’t that great?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I couldn’t possibly- so expensive- it’s too much!” Tohru babbled as her head spun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please say you’ll come, Tohru! It will be so much fun, and I miss you so much!” Momiji begged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about Kyo?” she inquired. “I don’t want to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo is coming, too, of course!” Momiji assured her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is?” she queried, peering over at a very confused-looking Kyo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I know he will when you ask him to,” Momiji clarified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but-” she stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Tohru, you have to come,” Momiji wheedled. “We’re already here and everything!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you-” Tohru’s question was interrupted by a knock at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frozen in wide-eyed suspense, she watched Kyo make his way to the front door of the apartment. Once the dead-bolt slid free, he yanked the door open, and Momiji fell into the entry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Momiji!” she squeaked, dropping her phone in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell!” Kyo shouted as Momiji popped up from the floor and made a beeline for Tohru.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tohru!” he cried ecstatically, leaping into her arms. “I missed you so much!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru held him tightly, amazed by how much he’d grown since the last time she saw him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Striding in a moment later, Haru greeted serenely, “‘Sup, Kyo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you again!” Kyo yelled, his face reddening with rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you, Honda,” Haru said as Tohru stepped forward to embrace him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin breezed in afterward, acknowledging her cousin with a cool, “Kyo,” before making her way to Tohru. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you, Tohru?” Rin asked as Tohru pulled her into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on here?!” Kyo exploded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo! What terrible language!” Momiji scolded, wagging his finger at Kyo. “I can’t believe you kiss Tohru with that mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru blushed, immeasurably glad that Momiji had no clue how much she enjoyed the wicked words that Kyo whispered to her when they made love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Momiji’s taking us to an onsen not far from here for New Year’s,” Haru commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so quit being such an asshole,” Rin added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A dozen expressions crossed Kyo’s face as he stared at the group, but Tohru was certain she was the only one who could read them all. She watched as his mood shifted from anger to shock to grief to gratitude as he tried to process what was happening. Tohru could sense the moment his feelings overwhelmed him. As she anticipated, Kyo slammed the front door and stomped toward their bedroom. A moment later, she heard the bedroom door shut with a bang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo’s such a grumpy kitten,” Momiji complained. “Do you think he’ll come with us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He will if he knows what’s good for him,” Rin remarked, cracking her knuckles menacingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He just needs time to cool down,” Haru observed wisely. “He’ll come around, especially if Honda wants to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true! Kyo can’t say no to Tohru!” Momiji realized, brightening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru smiled as she listened to the exchange, completely aware that Kyo was probably already packing for the trip. Guiding her guests to the table, she offered snacks and tea, both of which they gratefully accepted, since they had started their journey early in the morning. Once they were settled, Tohru excused herself and went to check on Kyo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo?” she called, cracking open the bedroom door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tohru,” Kyo replied flatly as she stepped into the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found him sitting on the edge of their bed, rigidly tossing clothes into a duffel bag. Crawling onto the bed, she positioned herself behind him and began to rub his shoulders, digging into the muscle with her hands the way he liked. He hummed agreeably and leaned back into her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” she murmured in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am now,” he mumbled, and she kissed his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning his head, he captured her lips in a lingering kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she broke their kiss, he sighed, “You know my family drives me crazy. Surprise visits are just a lot to handle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she assured him as she worked her fingers into the back of his neck. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid. Of course we’re going,” he grumbled. “Just because they make me nuts doesn’t mean I won’t go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a squeal of excitement, she hugged him from behind, pressing her cheek against his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so happy!” she gushed. “I’ve never been to an onsen in the winter. This is going to be so much fun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re happy,” he told her softly. “I’ll put up with anything if it makes you smile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I better start packing then!” Tohru declared, disentangling herself from Kyo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already packed some clothes for you, but you should probably check and see if it’s what you want,” he revealed shyly, pulling her bag into view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kyo! That was so thoughtful of you!” she answered happily, thinking how lucky she was to have such an attentive partner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling on the floor next to her luggage, she carefully examined its contents to make sure she had everything she needed for the trip. When she got to the bottom of her pile of clothes, she found a neat stack of her laciest bras and matching panties. Stifling a giggle at his telling choices, she pulled out the orange set that she had long ago identified as his favorite. She raised an eyebrow and held up the lingerie to show him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well…” he replied, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as he reddened. “I didn’t know what the sleeping arrangements would be, so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she erupted into a fit of giggles, he huffed indignantly, “There’s nothing wrong with being prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm hmmm,” she hummed, too afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would giggle again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching over to his bag, she unzipped a side pocket and pulled out a handful of condoms and a bottle of personal lubricant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> prepared,” she remarked and then covered her face, trying to avoid bursting into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not laughing at me, are you?” he inquired, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her shoulders start to shake with suppressed mirth, and a tiny giggle snuck out through her defenses. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back on the floor with Kyo straddling her hips, glowering down at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you wanna laugh, huh?” he said sternly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “I’ll give you something to laugh about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingertips dug into her sides, tickling her mercilessly. She wriggled helplessly beneath him, trying to catch her breath as she shrieked with laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door burst open and Momiji gave a scandalized gasp, “Kyo! How could you? Attacking poor Tohru like that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it, bunny boy!” Kyo growled. “I’m not attacking her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Momiji,” Haru ordered calmly, catching Momiji by the collar before he could charge forward. “There’s nothing wrong with a little consensual foreplay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you shut up!” Kyo roared at his cousin as Tohru covered her face in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah! I knew they were in here getting frisky,” Rin announced from the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get lost!” Kyo shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah right, Casanova. We’ll never get to the onsen if we leave you two alone again,” Rin commented wryly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Kyo?” Tohru inquired in a small voice, blushing as he turned his gaze to her. “Do you think you could let me up now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbling an apology, Kyo scrambled to his feet and offered his hand to her. She took it, marveling at the way he pulled her up effortlessly with one arm, as if she weighed nothing at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smoothing her hair and her skirt, she said awkwardly, “I think we’re almost finished packing, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Tohru had double-checked her luggage and packed snacks for everyone, they all headed outside. Tohru tripped when she spotted a sleek black sports car parked in front of their building. As Kyo put their bags in the trunk, Momiji explained that he had managed to convince his father to let Rin drive one of his cars for the excursion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru ended up in the backseat, wedged snugly between Kyo and Momiji. Kyo laced his fingers through Tohru’s as soon as he sat down next to her, but he spent most of the hour-long drive staring out the window silently. On the other hand, Momiji couldn’t seem to talk enough as he updated Tohru on school gossip, his plans after graduation, and news about the other Sohmas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted Yuki to come, too, but he’s staying at the university for New Year’s, so he couldn’t make it,” Momiji pouted. “He wanted me to say hello to you, Tohru, and tell you that he misses you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyo muttered something incomprehensible under his breath and tightened his grip on Tohru’s hand. Tohru tried not to smile; Kyo was so cute when he was grumpy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation came to an abrupt halt when Momiji belted out, “We’re here! Let Tohru’s and Momiji’s Steamy Hot Spring Adventure, Part Two, begin!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you always have to name our trips?” Kyo complained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s more fun that way, you sourpuss,” Momiji shot back, sticking his tongue out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got out of the car, Tohru couldn’t help but stare at the inn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Momiji, are you sure this is the right place?” Kyo wondered, eyeing the building suspiciously. “It looks like it’s majorly under construction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Jah! I forgot to tell you! It’s being renovated, but they are taking a break for New Year’s,” Momiji explained. “Papa knows the proprietor and they finished a couple rooms ahead of schedule, so he said we could stay and try them out. We’ll have the place all to ourselves! It’s going to be awesome!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How exciting!” Tohru enthused. “Our very own onsen!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you’re sure the roof’s not going to cave in or something,” Kyo grumbled skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit complaining and get your shit out of the trunk,” Rin hollered at Kyo from the rear of the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After navigating through the maze of construction within the inn, the group finally stood in front of the doors to the two fully renovated suites. Rin held a fistful of keycards they had received from the proprietor.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how are we gonna do this?” Haru asked tranquilly. “Two rooms, five people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Kyo opened his mouth to speak, Momiji cut him off, “Don’t even say it, Kyo! You’ve had Tohru all to yourself for months. You can’t keep her locked up in a room with you this whole trip. If anything, I should get to share a room with Tohru!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it right there, Romeo. There’s no way I’m letting you get into bed with my girlfriend,” Kyo snapped as he put Momiji in a headlock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo, you’re such a meanie!” Momiji whined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Kyo. I get it. I’ll room with the girls and make sure they’re protected,” Haru promised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get it at all, you creep!” Kyo yelled in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Rin huffed, “If you idiots are done fighting, Tohru and I are going to check out our room. You three can continue your little pissing contest in your own room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin grabbed Tohru’s arm and hauled her to the door on the right, waving the keycard with the correct room number in front of the lock until it opened. Chucking the keycards for the other room in the boys’ general direction, Rin pulled Tohru into the suite, letting the slam door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Men are so stupid,” Rin scoffed, shaking her head. “Why don’t they just whip ‘em out and measure already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Tohru squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb, Tohru. You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I’m talking about,” Rin remarked as she looked around the room. “Huh. Guess we’re in the honeymoon suite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still frazzled from the commotion over the sleeping arrangements, Tohru hadn’t really noticed the lavish room into which Rin had dragged her. A king-size bed with a gauzy canopy stood in the center of the room, which also contained a huge television, a lounge area, and a bathroom with a two-person whirlpool tub. Rin was right; this had to be the honeymoon suite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah! There’s no way those suckers have a better room than this,” Rin crowed triumphantly as she flopped down on the bed. “We lucked out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though they weren’t engaged, Tohru pictured what it would be like if she and Kyo honeymooned in this room. After pledging their devotion to each other in front of their family and friends, she and Kyo would come here to lose themselves in each other. Visions of eager touches, flushed skin, and low moans filled her mind as she imagined making love with Kyo for the first time as a married couple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tohru! Are you with me?” Rin’s impatient voice broke through her reverie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tohru said dreamily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked if you wanted to check out the hot spring right away or relax in here for a while,” Rin explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s enjoy the room a little bit before we find the hot spring,” Tohru decided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Because I think it’s time for a little ‘Truth or Dare’,” Rin replied wolfishly. “You first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru swallowed uneasily, knowing that Rin was likely to be a formidable opponent in this game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to decide whether answering Rin’s questions or doing her bidding would be worse, she finally blurted out, “Truth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll start off easy,” Rin told her. “What’s your nickname for Kyo’s penis?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tohru choked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you call it?” Rin repeated, emphasizing each word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru blushed deeply and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this is going to be good. I can tell already,” Rin predicted. “Come on, spit it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too embarrassing,” Tohru said, covering her face with her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrassing question I’m going to ask you tonight,” Rin guaranteed. “Fine. I’ll even help you out. I’m going to start listing off names, and you tell me when I get close.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fifty-seven horrifying phallic euphemisms later, Tohru finally cracked under the pressure and whispered, “Cock and Awe”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cock and Awe?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Rin screeched incredulously, as Tohru tried not to die of humiliation. “He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be dynamite in the sack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If that was an easy question, Tohru was terrified what Rin was going to ask her next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth or dare?” Tohru asked Rin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth,” Rin answered confidently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru took her time thinking of a question, partly because she wanted to ask a difficult one, and partly because she was stalling before her next turn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, Tohru, if you don’t ask me a question in the next ten seconds, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to start playing hard ball,” Rin compelled her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex?” Tohru inquired in a rush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin hummed thoughtfully and remarked, “That’s not an easy question. Haru and I have boned in all sorts of interesting places. I mean, there was this one time we snuck into an arcade after hours and I laid on the pinball machine...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Rin recounted the tale, Tohru realized with relief that she had stumbled upon a subject that would keep Rin busy for a while. Tohru had never imagined that she’d be so content to listen to the details of Rin and Haru’s sexual escapades, which included an inflatable raft in the middle of a lake, a display tent at a sporting goods store, and the ball pit - as well as the walk-in cooler - at a fast food restaurant. Twenty minutes passed before Rin finally decided that the inside of a mausoleum was the weirdest place she’d ever had sex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Tohru, you’re up again,” Rin informed her. “Truth or dare?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru delayed making the choice as long as possible, but eventually time ran out when Rin snapped, “Pick now, or I’m picking for you, and you’re going to regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panicking, Tohru said the first word that came to her mind, “Dare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Rin commented, “I didn’t peg you for a dare kind of girl, Tohru. Things just got interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach when she saw the predatory glint in Rin’s eyes, and she immediately regretted her rash decision to accept a dare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I say dare? I meant truth,” Tohru backpedaled frantically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too late, marshmallow,” Rin declared. “I dare you to bang Kyo in the hot spring. Tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Tohru exclaimed shrilly, just as a knock came from the entrance to the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Rin slid off the bed to answer the door, she narrowed her eyes and warned Tohru, “Don’t think for one second that you’re getting out of that dare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Rin flung the door open, Momiji, Haru, and Kyo came piling in. Tohru looked away, trying to calm herself down before they noticed how flustered she was. She jumped as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind, but she immediately felt silly when she recognized Kyo’s scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with you?” Kyo murmured against her ear. “You seem pretty tense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not trusting herself to speak, Tohru gave the slightest nod of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to help you relax?” Kyo whispered, sending pleasant shivers down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru’s mind instantly conjured images of Kyo crooning those words in her ear as he caressed her bare skin beneath the still water of the hot spring. Her heart began to race, and she wondered what he would think of Rin’s dare. What if he said no? What if he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo, quit hogging Tohru and help us decide what to eat,” Momiji whined, startling Tohru from her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later,” Kyo promised softly as he kissed Tohru’s temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing her from his embrace with a sigh, he took her hand and pulled her toward the bed, which was now littered with takeout menus. After various heated arguments and an elaborate version of the ladder game, they ordered sushi. When they decided to wait for dinner in the lounge area of the girls’ suite, Kyo settled on a chair with Tohru on the floor between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Kyo, did you find the hot spring yet?” Rin asked casually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kyo drawled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet Tohru would be happy to show you later tonight,” Rin remarked, giving Tohru a pointed look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blush crept across Tohru’s face as she squirmed uncomfortably under Rin’s gaze. Haru smirked at Tohru, and Momiji gave her a quizzical look. Tohru hid behind her hands, suddenly glad that she couldn’t see Kyo’s reaction behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whaddya mean? It’s not like I can go in the girl’s side,” Tohru heard Kyo say dismissively, and she was suddenly thankful that Kyo could be so dense sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Rin replied with false innocence. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Kyo muttered. “You’re crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crazy like a fox,” Rin retorted, winking diabolically at Tohru, who unsuccessfully willed herself to sink through the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! Let’s play two truths and a lie!” Momiji suggested enthusiastically. “The winner gets to pick dinner tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru nodded eagerly, grateful to Momiji for providing the opportunity to move the conversation out of dangerous territory. Predictably, as soon as Momiji framed the game as a competition, Kyo readily accepted the challenge. When Rin and Haru also agreed to play, Momiji whooped gleefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After several rounds of Two Truths and a Lie and an impressive amount of sushi, Haru emerged as the winner of the game, thanks in large part to the fact that he had very few tells when he wasn’t Dark. Unsurprisingly, both Rin and Kyo took the loss poorly and ended up yelling at each other, resulting in a veritable storm of cursing. Tohru was so glad that Rin was too preoccupied to give her a hard time that she didn’t even fret about the profane shouting match. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momiji, however, covered his ears and whined in German, “Meine armen Ohren! Los, Tohru!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing Tohru’s hand, Momiji began pulling her toward the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?! I don’t understand!” Tohru exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Entschuldigung! Sorry! Sometimes I forget I’m speaking German,” Momiji apologized. “But I’m not sorry I’m kidnapping you. If Kyo’s going to ignore you, I’m taking you for myself!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The suite door clicked shut behind the two of them, jolting Tohru out of her shocked state as Momiji continued to drag her along. Desperately in need of a break from Rin’s teasing, Tohru stopped fighting and kept pace with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” she asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I found a pool table in a game room near the entrance to the hot spring. I thought we could play together,” he informed her happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like so much fun!” Tohru gushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad!” Momiji answered, his eyes sparkling with joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The game room was directly across the hall from the women’s entrance to the hot spring, and it was filled with a wide variety of entertainment options, including video games, a ping-pong table, and of course, the pool table. Tohru also noticed a pinball machine in the corner and winced as she remembered Rin’s story about her tryst with Haru on top of a similar game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Tohru! Let’s get started!” Momiji urged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He handed her a pool cue and started arranging the colored billiard balls inside the triangular rack in the center of the table. Once he was done, he selected a cue for himself and rubbed chalk on the tip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You go first,” he invited her graciously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he removed the rack and placed the white cue ball on the table for her, she realized something important.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Momiji?” she asked hesitantly. “I don’t actually know the rules.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? Neither do I,” he replied, and they both broke into fits of giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s make up our own game,” she suggested. “It’ll be fun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two friends had as much fun inventing their own game as they did actually playing it. They laughed hysterically each time Tohru whiffed (which was frequent), and they cheered when one of them sank a ball into a pocket (which was rare). By the time only two balls were still on the table, they had been playing for almost an hour, and Tohru was starting to truly relax for the first time since Rin put forth her dare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tohru, can I ask you something?” Momiji inquired tentatively as he lined up his next shot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you can!” Tohru assured him, and he smiled fondly at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whacked the white ball with his cue, sending it skimming across the table, neatly avoiding the two colored balls left on the table. They both chuckled at his monumental miss, and she got ready for her next move, carefully aiming her stick at the cue ball. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Kyo taking good care of you?” Momiji blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tip of Tohru’s cue skidded far to the right of the ball as he said it, and in her surprise, she lost her balance, flopping forward onto the table. She quickly recovered, but not before accidentally knocking the remaining two colored balls into separate pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tohru! Are you hurt?” Momiji fretted, scrambling around the table to Tohru’s side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, Momiji! Just a little slip,” she reassured him, and he let out a relieved sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about Kyo?” he prompted seriously. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is</span>
  </em>
  <span> he taking care of you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru thought about the last nine months, about how they had been the happiest months of her life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo takes very good care of me. He’s always so thoughtful and helpful, and he does everything he can to protect me and spoil me. He's a wonderful man with a big heart,” she told him, unable to keep the tenderness from her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momiji’s gaze softened as she spoke and he responded, “I’m glad for you, Tohru. I can tell you and Kyo really love each other. You just looked so on edge around him tonight, and I got worried that something was wrong. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you two, and I want to know that you’re happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Momiji, it’s so kind of you to worry about me,” she sniffled, her eyes filling with tears at his caring words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around him adoringly, holding him tightly against her as she declared emotionally, “I missed you so much!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling warmly, she released him, and they turned to the task of cleaning up their game. As Tohru was hanging up their cue sticks, Kyo, Haru, and Rin appeared in the game room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were wondering where you two wandered off to,” Haru commented. “What have you been doing all this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tohru’s and Momiji’s Jolly Ball Breaking Contest!” Momiji sang out his name for their alternative version of billiards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?!” Kyo shouted as Rin snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Momiji, you really have to start choosing names for these things more carefully,” Haru recommended serenely. “Otherwise, Kyo might have a stroke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru took Kyo’s hand and laced their fingers together, smiling up at him. As he locked eyes with her, the tension left his shoulders and he returned her smile softly. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad we ran into you,” Haru told Tohru and Momiji. “We were on our way to try out the hot spring. Wanna join?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jah!” Momiji agreed enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of the hot spring, Rin’s dare came roaring back to the forefront of Tohru’s mind, immediately shattering the relaxed state she had achieved during her time with Momiji. Reflexively, she stiffened and squeezed Kyo’s hand, and Kyo looked down at her with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You all go on ahead; I need to talk to Tohru for a minute,” Kyo told the other three. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Rin, Haru, and Momiji were out of earshot, Kyo turned back to Tohru with a concerned expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with you, Tohru?” Kyo inquired. “You’ve been acting nervous since this afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! I’m not nervous! I didn’t do anything! I’m innocent, I swear!” Tohru blurted out anxiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know what you’re so worked up about. Come on, tell me,” he insisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down, she shook her head vigorously in refusal. He swooped in and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as she squeaked in surprise. After taking a few strides, he gently set her down so she was seated on the edge of the pool table and her eyes were level with his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, what’s the deal?” he asked, leaning in and cupping her chin to capture her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru knew she was done for because Kyo could always pull the truth out of her with his piercing amber stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rin dared me to have sex with you in the hot spring tonight,” she revealed in a rush as she blushed fiercely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did that come up?” Kyo wondered, taken aback. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were playing Truth or Dare, and-” Tohru started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never pick ‘dare’ with Rin,” he lectured quietly. “That’s how you end up streaking through the dojo while the girls’ class is in session.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to pick ‘dare’! I got nervous and it just came out,” Tohru admitted defensively. “Wait... what do you mean ‘streaking through the dojo’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I mean is that you aren’t the first one to fall victim to Rin’s dares. When I was eight, she dared me to run naked through the dojo,” Kyo divulged with a cringe. “I didn’t know it then, but she picked a time when the girls were practicing. I was so surprised when I ran into a room full of screaming girls that I ended up slipping and falling on my bare ass and showing the whole room my junk. That bastard Kunimitsu has never let me live it down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tohru put every ounce of willpower she had into suppressing her giggling, but she couldn’t quit picturing the scene Kyo had just described. Laughter burst out of her like water breaking through a dam, and she doubled over in mirth. She occasionally managed to get out an apology between giggles, but she suspected they weren’t received well because of the way he glared at her sourly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When her laughter died out, he asked irritably, “You done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, trying valiantly to wipe the grin off her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’m trying to tell you is that Rin is sneaky when it comes to dares. There’s always more to it than she says,” he warned her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s a bad idea to go through with it?” Tohru inquired anxiously.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, but it’s a worse idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go through with it,” Kyo explained. “I guarantee she’ll find a way to torture you more if you don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what should I do?” she asked hopelessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First, you need to relax,” he whispered in her ear, and his hot breath made her shiver pleasantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nipping her earlobe, he rested his hands on her upper thighs and traced circles into the flesh with his thumbs. His mouth moved lower, and his lips grazed the sensitive skin of her throat. As he left a trail of kisses along her neck, her head lolled back and she slowly melted under his ministrations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed his way back up to her ear and murmured, “Better?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she moaned softly, he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that you’re relaxed, you need to decide if you want to go through with Rin’s dare or not. I’ll help you deal with Rin either way,” he assured her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will?” she inquired hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will. It’s my job to take care of you,” he stated sincerely, and Tohru’s heart swelled with love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he purred in her ear, “Fucking my gorgeous girlfriend in the hot spring would just be a bonus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aroused by his filthy words of praise, she whispered determinedly, “Let’s do it.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SHENANIGANS ABOUND!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp... I had to increase the chapter count because this story has a mind of its own. Hopefully, that's good news!</p><p>I updated the tags and it's SMUTMUFFIN O'CLOCK, people! Get ready for some steamy sexcapades.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tohru crushed her lips against Kyo’s fiercely as her intense eagerness about their upcoming rendezvous overwhelmed her. He immediately returned her ardor, working his jaw as he slid his tongue into her waiting mouth. She whimpered with need as her tongue twisted and tangled with his.</p><p>Her hands slipped beneath his shirt and traveled over the firm ridges of his abs, and she reveled in the contrast of smooth skin and hard muscle. As her finger tips slid up to the sculpted planes of his chest, she grazed his nipples, and he gasped into her mouth. </p><p>His fingers tangled in her hair, and he pushed her gently back onto the top of the pool table. As he leaned over her, their hips connected at a delicious new angle, causing her to squirm and moan beneath him. She bit down gently on his lower lip and then soothed it with her tongue, causing him to let out a strangled groan. </p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Can’t we leave you two alone for five minutes without you humping like gorillas?!” Tohru heard Rin exclaim. </p><p>Tohru and Kyo both froze for a moment before breaking from their passionate embrace. Kyo straightened, pulling Tohru up to a seated position on the pool table. Tohru’s cheeks burned with the embarrassment of being caught. She peered timidly at Rin, who stood impatiently with her arms crossed, dressed in nothing but a towel. </p><p>Kyo adjusted himself surreptitiously before he spun to glare at Rin, growling, “Go to hell!”</p><p>“I’ll save you a seat, jackass,” Rin retorted dryly. “Now hand over Tohru and go get in the hot spring. We’re sick of waiting.”</p><p>“Why should I listen to you?” Kyo muttered mutinously.</p><p>Rin rolled her eyes and replied wryly, “Because I’m older and wiser, and because cum stains are a bitch to get out of pool tables.”</p><p>After hearing about all of Rin and Haru’s semi-public sexual adventures this afternoon, Tohru was fairly certain she knew how Rin had come by that information. </p><p>“Whatever,” Kyo grumbled, lifting Tohru down from the pool table and setting her lightly on her feet. </p><p>Kyo bent to kiss Tohru’s temple and murmur seductively in her ear, “I’ll see you later.” </p><p>A thrill of excitement shot through her at his tone, and she had no doubt he was referring to their impending midnight tryst in the hot spring. Her gaze followed him hungrily as he left the game room, enjoying the way his muscles rippled beneath his clothes as he walked towards the men’s entrance to the hot spring.  </p><p>“Tohru, quit eye-fucking your boyfriend and get over here!” Rin hollered, interrupting Tohru’s ogling.</p><p>Stumbling over an apology, Tohru trotted to Rin’s side as the older girl held open the door to the women’s locker room.</p><p>“So what was going on there?” Rin asked teasingly as the door closed behind them. “Did Haru and I inspire you with our sexcapades, or are you two just that horny?”</p><p>“I asked him to meet me here tonight, and well…” Tohru trailed off, blushing deeply. </p><p>“Nice work, Tohru. I didn’t know you had it in you,” Rin replied, sounding impressed. </p><p>“Th-Thanks!” Tohru stammered, feeling proud of herself.</p><p>“A word to the wise, though, don’t actually screw in the water unless you want a torn condom and a raw vag,” Rin advised.</p><p>Tohru nodded, grateful that Rin was always so willing to offer guidance on sexual matters. Although Tohru’s mother had been frank with her about sex, Kyoko certainly didn’t counsel her on the intricacies of making love in the water. It was nice having an experienced friend to help her out, especially now that her mother was gone.</p><p>Once Tohru had changed out of her clothes and wrapped herself in a towel, she opened the door to the hot spring. A wall of winter air hit her, and she pulled her towel tighter around herself as she took in the lovely surroundings. The dark water and the white snow reflected the light from the rising moon and the delicate lanterns scattered around the secluded pool. Steam rose in gentle wisps from the calm surface of the little pond. </p><p>Stepping forward, Rin whipped off her towel and tossed it onto a dry spot at the edge of the bathing pool. As Tohru watched her curvaceous friend enter the water, she tried not to be self-conscious about her own slim figure. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Tohru?” Rin wondered as she watched Tohru stand uncomfortably on dry land. “You’re going to freeze if you stay out there.”</p><p>“You’re just so beautiful, and I’m-” Tohru started.</p><p>“Don’t even say it! You’re stunning, clearly, or Kyo wouldn’t be constantly trying to mount you on every available surface,” Rin maintained, raising her voice as she said the last six words.</p><p>“I heard that!” Kyo’s voice rang from the other side of a tall privacy fence. </p><p>“Meine Güte!” Momiji exclaimed from the same direction.</p><p>“Get in here before you turn blue,” Rin scolded Tohru.</p><p>Tohru’s need to get out of the cold finally overpowered her shyness. She unwound the towel from around her body, folded it neatly, and set it aside. As soon as her foot broke the surface of the water, she sighed contentedly. The hot water was a delicious contrast to the chilled air, encouraging Tohru to wade in further and find a seat where she could be submerged up to her neck.</p><p>The girls chatted quietly for awhile as they enjoyed their luxurious soak, only to be interrupted by Momiji’s enthusiastic voice, “Tohru! Let’s play a game!”</p><p>“What should we play?” Tohru asked, trying to think of a game they could play blindly across the fence. </p><p>“Kiss. Marry. Kill,” Haru suggested. “It’s a classic.”</p><p>“Yes! Haru, you’re a genius,” Rin concluded. </p><p>“I’m glad you feel that way because the first one’s for you,” Haru told her. “Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame.”</p><p>“Easy,” Rin said dismissively. “Kiss Ayame. Marry Hatori. Kill Shigure.”</p><p>“K-Kill Shigure?!” Tohru squeaked in alarm, and Rin rolled her eyes. </p><p>“It’s just a game, Tohru. Besides, I'm pretty sure we’ve all wanted to kill Shigure at some point,” Rin answered casually.</p><p>“Can’t argue with that,” Kyo agreed darkly. “Even if it did come from you.”</p><p>“I think Kyo just volunteered to be next. Unless you’re too scared, pussycat,” Rin challenged Kyo.</p><p>“Bring it on, gorgon!” Kyo answered defiantly.  </p><p>“This’ll be fun,” Rin said savagely. “Tohru, Kagura, Yuki.”</p><p>Tohru swallowed nervously when she heard her own name among the three, wondering what Kyo’s answer would be. She wasn’t even sure how she wanted him to answer, except that she didn’t want Kyo to ‘kill’ her. Despite the fact that she knew the purpose of the game was to present impossible choices, she found herself thoroughly invested in his solution. The lengthening silence from the other side of the fence was deafening to Tohru, and she found herself growing more anxious by the second.</p><p>“You damn hag! You did that on purpose!” Kyo finally burst out furiously. </p><p>“Of course I did it on purpose, numbnuts. It’s supposed to be hard. That’s the point,” Rin shot back. “Maybe you just don’t have the balls for a little friendly competition-”</p><p>“Friendly, my ass!” Kyo shouted. “You set me up!”</p><p>“What’s the problem, Kyo? Scared to admit you want to marry Tohru?” Rin provoked him.</p><p>“No! She knows- We’ve already- That’s not the issue here!” Kyo sputtered. </p><p>Rin raised her eyebrows at Tohru with interest, and Tohru knew that Rin was already planning to  interrogate her about Kyo’s accidental confession. Tohru slouched, sinking lower into the water and avoiding Rin’s gaze. </p><p>“It’s not? Then prove it and tell us what you picked,” Rin prodded Kyo. </p><p>Tohru could practically feel Kyo’s rage and humiliation seeping through the fence as he gritted out, “Marry Tohru. Kill Kagura. Kiss… Yuki.” </p><p>“What?!” Rin screeched as Tohru’s eyes went wide with shock.</p><p>“Heiliger Strohsack!” Momiji let out. </p><p>“Well, that’s surprising,” Haru commented calmly. “I think you’re going to have to explain, Kyo.”</p><p>“I’m not kissing any girl other than Tohru, okay?!” Kyo roared. “Even if it means I have to kiss that damn rat!”</p><p>Tohru blushed when she heard Kyo’s reasoning for his choice, deeply touched by his loyalty. Turning to face Tohru, Rin mouthed “whoa”, and Tohru’s face reddened even further.  </p><p>“Kyo and Yuki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”  Momiji sang teasingly.</p><p>A torrent of splashes, curses, and laughter sounded from the other side of the fence, and Tohru suspected that Kyo was chasing Momiji around the hot spring. Her intuition was confirmed when she heard Momiji cry out, “Owie! Kyo’s hurting me!”</p><p>“I swear if any of you ever tell Yuki what I said, I’ll kill you!” Kyo yelled. </p><p>Tohru heard more splashing and profanity, and then the sounds of Kyo’s swearing started to fade away.</p><p>After the slamming of a door, Momiji announced, “The cat has left the hot spring!” </p><p>Tohru gave Kyo twenty minutes to blow off some steam before she went to look for him. When she reached the boys’ suite, she knocked hesitantly. Heavy footfalls approached and the door flew inward to reveal a still-flustered Kyo.</p><p>“Tohru? What are you doing here?” Kyo queried agitatedly. “I figured you’d still be in the hot spring; it doesn’t close for another hour.”</p><p>“I was worried about you, so I came to check on you,” she revealed quietly.</p><p>Grabbing her hand, he pulled her inside the room and into his arms as the door clicked shut behind them. He embraced her tightly, resting his chin on top of her head as she twined her arms around his neck. When she wove her fingers into his hair and lightly scratched his scalp with her blunt fingernails, he sighed contentedly and relaxed against her. </p><p>“You’re not upset about what I said in the hot spring, are you?” he blurted out anxiously. </p><p>“Why would I be upset?” Tohru wondered, her brow furrowed.</p><p>“Because I said I would kiss… someone else,” Kyo muttered.</p><p>“You also said you wouldn’t kiss any girl other than me,” Tohru responded softly as she nuzzled his neck. “And that you would marry me.”</p><p>“You’re the only one I want,” he told her affectionately. “You know that, right?”</p><p>“I know,” she answered. “I love you, Kyo.”</p><p>“I love you, Tohru,” he returned, tilting his head to kiss her gently on the mouth. </p><p>She moved her lips tenderly against his, returning his sweet caress with equal passion. Their kiss was broken by a sudden yawn from Kyo, which caused Tohru to giggle. </p><p>“Sleepy?” she wondered, giving him a warm smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess all that crap in the hot spring wore me out,” he answered, scratching his neck sheepishly. </p><p>“Why don’t you take a nap?” she suggested. </p><p>“Only if you’ll stay with me,” he replied, sweeping her up in a bridal carry as she squealed delightedly.</p><p>Kyo strode toward one of the beds and set her carefully on top of the mattress, crawling in next to her. As soon as he settled on his back, Tohru snuggled into his side, throwing an arm across his ribcage and tangling her legs with his. She pressed her lips to his neck, and he hummed contentedly. Soon his breathing evened out, and she let the rhythmic sound lull her to sleep, along with the gentle rise and fall of his chest.</p><p>Tohru woke to the sensation of the mattress dipping and springing back over and over. Her eyes popped open, and she took in the sight of Momiji bouncing gleefully on bed, right next to her and Kyo’s tightly intertwined bodies. While they were asleep, they had unconsciously shifted into their typical resting position, with Kyo spooning Tohru and his arms holding her firmly against him.</p><p>“Hello, Momiji!” Tohru greeted brightly.</p><p>“Hooray! You’re awake!” Momiji cheered.</p><p>“Of course we’re awake!” Kyo snarled. “You’re jumping on the bed that we’re trying to sleep in!”  </p><p>“Kyo, you’re so grumpy! I don’t know how Tohru puts up with you!” Momiji declared.</p><p>“I’ll show you grumpy!” Kyo growled as one of his arms shot out and grabbed Momiji by the ankle. </p><p>When Kyo pulled Momiji’s leg out from under him, Momiji landed on the mattress in a graceless heap, and Kyo promptly returned to embracing Tohru. Before Tohru could start to worry, Momiji sprang back up and started jumping on the bed again, just out of Kyo’s reach. </p><p>“Get up! Get up! Get up!” Momiji chanted as he bounced. </p><p>“Keep that up and I will end you, you obnoxious little shit!” Kyo roared, trying to sweep Momiji’s legs out from under him with his foot while still holding onto Tohru.</p><p>“Ooooooo! Scary!” Momiji taunted, laughing hysterically as he dodged Kyo’s leg.</p><p>“Don’t poke the bear, Momiji,” Haru remarked tranquilly from across the room.</p><p>“But he’s not a bear, Haru! He’s just a harmless kitten!” Momiji goaded Kyo.</p><p>Releasing Tohru, Kyo lunged at Momiji and put him in a headlock, grinding his fist into the top of the blonde boy’s head.</p><p>“Harmless, huh?!” Kyo barked. </p><p>“Kyo, you’re such a meanie!” Momiji wailed.</p><p>When a loud, insistent pounding came from the door, Tohru startled and sat up. Kyo turned toward the sound, still holding Momiji tightly by the head. As soon as Haru took a step toward the door, Rin’s impatient voice could be heard coming through the barrier.</p><p>“Tohru, get off Kyo’s dick and come out here! It’s girl time!” Rin demanded. </p><p>“Meine Güte!” Momiji exclaimed in a scandalized tone.</p><p>“Coming!” Tohru shouted cheerfully and hurried toward the door.</p><p>As Tohru’s fingers reached out for the door handle, Kyo caught her wrist. She turned to him quizzically, and he pulled her toward him, capturing her lips in a brief, scorching kiss that left her tingling.</p><p> </p><p>Bending down to place his mouth at her ear, he simply whispered, “Midnight.”</p><p>When he nipped her earlobe, she bit back a moan, imagining the amazing night ahead of them. Tohru tried to wish away her blush and stop her legs from wobbling as he left her at the suite’s entrance. Taking a steadying breath, she opened the door to find Rin waiting for her.</p><p>“Well, don’t you look all hot and bothered,” Rin observed, raising her eyebrows. “You weren’t actually banging in there, were you?”</p><p>“N-no!” Tohru objected, panicking.</p><p>“Relax, Tohru. I’m joking,” Rin assured her. “Come on, we’ve got some things to discuss.”</p><p>Once Tohru and Rin were settled back on the bed in their suite, Rin asked, “So what was that Kyo said in the hot spring about you two getting married?”</p><p>“What?!” Tohru cried in a tizzy. “He didn’t say that!”</p><p>“Oh, cut the crap, Tohru. He as good as admitted that you’re engaged,” Rin replied skeptically, examining Tohru’s unadorned hands. “Don’t tell me that moron didn’t get you a ring!”</p><p>“We’re not engaged! I swear! We’ve talked about it, but he hasn’t proposed or anything!” Tohru promised. </p><p>“Then he’s an even bigger idiot than I thought!” Rin declared. “Why hasn’t he proposed yet?”</p><p>“It’s not he doesn’t want to! We’re just waiting for the right time,” Tohru justified. </p><p>“That’s bullshit, Tohru,” Rin argued. “This is like when you two lived together in your own apartment for two months and didn’t fuck. You obviously both want it, so what’s the holdup?”</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll happen when we’re ready!” Tohru explained.</p><p>“Tohru, he just tried to nail you on a pool table and then admitted he would rather kiss Yuki than a girl who isn’t you. You two are ready... Oh! I know! I’ll beat a proposal out of him,” Rin concluded savagely.</p><p>“Please don’t do that!” Tohru squeaked desperately.</p><p>Rin sighed deeply, muttering, “I guess that would make for a pretty shitty proposal, but he better get his ass in gear soon, or else.”</p><p>“How’s it going with you and Haru?” Tohru inquired, hoping to shift the conversation away from her and Kyo. </p><p>“Better than ever, thanks to the advice you gave me the last time we visited,” Rin told Tohru gratefully.</p><p>“That makes me so happy!” Tohru gushed. “I’m glad I could help!”</p><p>“You’re a good friend, Tohru,” Rin told her, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a side hug. Tohru tried not to tear up.</p><p>They continued to chat amiably until ten minutes before midnight, when Rin announced she was going to the boys’ room so she could make out with Haru to ring in the New Year. </p><p>“Obviously, you should come, too, Tohru. I’m sure Kyo’s waiting for you next door. Just make sure you two keep it PG,” Rin proclaimed, winking at Tohru.</p><p>Realizing that it was the perfect opportunity to sneak away to the hot spring, Tohru stammered, “Um, you go on ahead. I’ll, uh, be right over. I just need to brush my teeth!”</p><p>Rin narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Tohru and drawled, “Right. See you in a few minutes, then.”</p><p>As soon as the door closed behind Rin, Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. Listening intently, she waited for the door to the other suite to open and close. She poked her head out into the hallway, checking that the coast was clear. Seeing no one, she exited the suite, making sure to shut the door quietly. </p><p>She hurried away, not looking back until she reached the entrance to the women’s locker room. With a glance over her shoulder, she stepped inside and leaned back against the wall, still in disbelief that she had managed to slip away so easily. Tohru jumped when the door to the locker room swung open, but she relaxed as soon as she saw Kyo’s red hair.  </p><p>“Kyo!” she whispered, and he immediately turned her way. </p><p>They moved toward each other like magnets, reaching out instinctively as they met in the middle. She twined her fingers in his mane as he slipped his arms around her waist. Their lips crashed together, and when she tugged at his hair, he groaned loudly. As his lips parted, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, and it felt like coming home. Anticipation began to build low in her belly as he kissed her passionately, and she ground her hips into his, seeking the friction she wanted so badly. </p><p>Breaking their kiss, Kyo gasped, “Holy shit! We’re really doing this, aren’t we?”</p><p>Tohru nodded shyly, peeking up through her lashes at him and biting her lip nervously. </p><p>“You have no idea how sexy you are, do you?” Kyo asked rhetorically, his pupils blown wide with lust.</p><p>Ducking his head, he captured her lips in another devastating kiss, and she moaned as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. As they kissed, he hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of her skirt and forced it downward, sliding the garment over her hips until it fell to the floor. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on her blouse, and he pushed the open top over her shoulders. She slipped it off the rest of the way, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. </p><p>Grabbing the hem of Kyo’s shirt, Tohru yanked upward, and he broke their kiss to help her remove the offending clothing. However, his mouth wasn’t idle for long. As soon as he was shirtless, his lips found her neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. Despite her desire to lose herself in the delicious distraction, she was determined to undress him. As he latched onto the skin where her neck met her shoulder, her fingers quickly unfastened his pants. She shoved his pants down to the floor along with his boxers, freeing his straining member from its confinement.</p><p>She wrapped her hand greedily around his shaft, desperate to feel him hot and ready in her hand. He groaned into her shoulder as she stroked him slowly, enjoying the feeling of the velvety skin sliding over his stiff length. Kyo’s lips wandered to her chest as his fingers snapped open the clasp of her bra, and Tohru let it drop into the growing pile of clothing at their feet. </p><p>Wasting no time, his mouth found her nipple and suckled hungrily, causing little bolts of electricity to shoot into her core. Still attached to her breast, he reached down and whisked off her underwear, and they were both finally completely bare. When she started to circle the head of his erection with her thumb, he gasped, releasing her nipple. </p><p>“Fuck, I love having your hands on my cock,” Kyo let out, and Tohru hummed in agreement. </p><p>Leaning in to put his lips to her ear, he murmured, “Wanna go outside?”</p><p>Tohru nodded, her nerves vibrating with nervous excitement. Kyo bent to the floor to rummage through the pockets of his cargo pants, eventually fishing out a couple of condoms and a small bottle of lube. </p><p>“You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to smuggle this stuff out of there without anyone noticing,” he commented, shaking his head.</p><p>“I can only imagine,” she giggled as she grabbed a stack of neatly folded towels for them to use. </p><p>Tohru felt the pressure of Kyo’s free hand on her lower back as he guided her out the door and into the bathing area. The air was still chilly, but she was so hot and flushed from his attentions in the locker room that she hardly noticed. They set the towels and other supplies by the edge of the hot spring, and Kyo stepped into the water. Turning to Tohru, he locked eyes with her and extended both hands. She took them, letting him lead her into the warm water as he walked carefully backward. </p><p>With every step deeper into the pool, Tohru’s heart beat harder and faster, until she was afraid it would jump out of her chest. She wanted this adventure with Kyo so much, but she was incredibly apprehensive. Her anxiety must have shown on her face because he released her hands in order to cup her face gently.</p><p>“We can stop whenever you want. We don’t have to do this at all if you aren’t comfortable,” he reassured her lovingly. </p><p>“I still want to,” Tohru replied with a wavering voice. “I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.” </p><p>“Tohru, I haven’t seen you this nervous since our first time,” Kyo told her with concern. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m okay. I want this,” she responded with determination, taking a deep breath to calm herself. </p><p>“Then sit with me,” he requested as he sank to his chest in the water.</p><p>When she moved to sit next to him, he pulled her onto his lap so that her back was flush against his front. She could feel his rigid manhood pushing against her backside as he wound his arms around her torso. When she shifted slightly to settle herself in his lap, he grunted softly.</p><p>He languidly kissed her shoulder, and she sighed with satisfaction at the soothing sensation. She relaxed gradually as he trailed his lips up her neck, tilting her head to the side to grant him better access. When he reached a particularly tender area, she let out a little moan, and he latched on, sucking on the spot until her breath was ragged.</p><p>His hands slid up to palm her breasts, massaging them lightly and making her hum agreeably. As his mouth continued its path up her neck to her jaw, his fingertips found her nipples. He rolled them between his thumb and forefinger gently, teasing her. The longer he touched her, the more aware she became of every spot where their skin was connected, and a delicious feeling of anticipation coiled low in her abdomen.</p><p>Trembling with suspense, she felt his hot breath on her ear as he purred, “I love having my hands on your tits, Tohru.”</p><p>He nipped her earlobe playfully and she whined.</p><p>“What do you want?” he crooned. “For me to play with that pretty pussy of yours?”</p><p>“Yes, Kyo, please,” she begged breathlessly.</p><p>“Well, since you asked so nicely…” he trailed off as he released one of her nipples to slide his hand between her legs.</p><p>She threw her head back and gasped as he stroked the bundle of nerves nestled within her folds. Resting the back of her head on his shoulder, she had a stunning view of the night sky. The dazzling array of stars was the perfect backdrop to the glow of love between them and the bursts of pleasure emanating from the apex of her thighs. </p><p>When his finger began to draw tight circles around the little nub beneath the warm water, the tension in her core returned, and she gently rocked her hips back in time with his ministrations. He groaned longingly, and her desire spiked at the sound of his arousal, amplifying the feeling of his fingertip against her. As the sensation started to spiral out of control, Tohru felt her muscles get tighter and tighter until her climax ripped through her body with a rapturous cry. She shook and shivered in his strong embrace as she rode out the shockwaves of her orgasm, listening to the sweet praise he whispered in her ear. </p><p>When she finally went still in his arms, he hugged her to his chest and peppered her cheek with kisses. Tohru was glad that Kyo was holding her because she felt absolutely intoxicated with heat and starlight and passion, and she was sure she would collapse if he let her go. He kept her close, supporting her weight until her mind drifted back to her body.  </p><p>She turned her head to smile lovingly at him, and he returned the expression, saying, “Welcome back.” </p><p>A joyful giggle escaped her, and she craned her neck to kiss him on the lips. She intended for it to be brief, but he had other ideas, sliding his tongue into her mouth and kissing her deeply. His hand rose up to rest against her cheek, gently holding her in place as he continued to kiss her unhurriedly. </p><p>As he caressed her, her desire stirred once again. The water became almost too hot, and sweat beaded on her brow. She shifted uncomfortably in his lap and became immediately aware that his erect cock was still pressed against her ass.</p><p>Sensing her discomfort, he released her and asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Can we get out of the water for a bit? I’m hot,” she explained. </p><p>He murmured in her ear, “Yeah, I can’t have you getting overheated, especially with what I have in mind.”</p><p>Trembling with excitement at his implication, she moved off his lap and attempted to rise, but her legs were still wobbly. </p><p>“Keep that up and you’re going to fall over,” he scolded her. “Let me help.”</p><p>He stood swiftly and offered his hand, and she slipped her fingers into his, letting him pull her to her feet. Hands still entwined, they made their way toward the edge of the pool where they had left their towels and supplies. When they stepped out, they each grabbed a towel and dried off to avoid catching cold in the cool winter air. </p><p>As Tohru dried her hair, Kyo laid a couple of clean towels on top of each other on a dry spot and sat cross-legged on them. When she was finished with her hair, he grabbed a condom and rolled it onto his stiff manhood, subsequently adding some lube and handing the bottle to her. Understanding his intention, she used the lube on herself and set the bottle aside. Then she rested her hands on his shoulders and knelt carefully, positioning herself over his waiting length. </p><p>Locking her gaze on his amber eyes, she encircled his shaft with her fingers and gradually lowered herself onto him, sighing contentedly as his hardness pressed into her. Her feelings of love and lust and pleasure were mirrored in his stare and his moan as she sheathed him tightly inside her. She transferred her weight from her knees to her rear as she sat in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and taking him in as far as she could.  </p><p>She looped her hands around his neck, and he embraced her, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. As the caress steadily deepened into a slow exploration of each other’s mouths, Tohru began to lightly grind her pelvis against Kyo’s. His chest rumbled in satisfaction, and he responded with a leisurely roll of his hips, stretching her walls deliciously. She hummed with gratification as a pleasant wave of sensation lapped lazily at her core as his tongue and his member moved unhurriedly inside her. </p><p>Finally breaking their kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers to look into her eyes as they rhythmically rocked their hips together. As they moved, she could feel the tension in her abdomen slowly building and the connection between them growing stronger. The act was sweet and sensual and intensely intimate this way, intertwined beneath the stars as they gazed at each other. Never in her life had she let anyone wander so far into her soul, and it inspired a potent combination of terror and awe. Tohru’s heart overflowed with emotion, and wetness trailed down her cheeks. She didn’t know which tears were hers and which were Kyo’s because he was crying, too.</p><p>“Kyo, I love you so much,” she sobbed.</p><p>“I know, Tohru,” he choked out. “I love you.”</p><p>“Please, I always want to be together,” she wept.</p><p>“Always,” he promised in a gravelly voice. “I’m never letting you go.”</p><p>Tohru poured all of her feelings into the motion of her hips, and their lovemaking became more passionate but no less tender. She became so absorbed in the feeling of Kyo wrapped around her and moving inside her that she all but forgot the cool winter air. It was like being on another plane of existence, one where it was just the two of them, bonded together in love. </p><p>The tension low in her belly tightened steadily as she ground her pelvis into his, and soon she was flushed and moaning in his lap. He was in a similar state beneath her, sweating and chanting her name desperately. When she felt him swell and twitch inside her, she knew he was close, so she rolled her hips and squeezed around him. She saw the moment of his climax, watching reverently as his mouth dropped open with a cry and his amber eyes lit with ecstasy. His cock bumped a patch of nerves inside her as he jerked erratically, and she fell apart with a wail. Intense pleasure surged through her, and her vision whited out as her walls spasmed violently around him.</p><p>When Tohru’s mind finally reconnected with her body, she opened her eyes to find Kyo studying her fondly. She smiled affectionately at him, and he kissed her forehead, tightening his arms around her. </p><p>“Kyo, that was…” Tohru trailed off dreamily, at a loss for words.</p><p>“Yeah,” he husked in agreement.</p><p>“I love you,” she told him.</p><p>“I love you, Tohru,” he returned.</p><p>A shiver ran through her body as she finally became aware of the cold temperature, and he frowned.</p><p>“Get back in the water and warm up, or you’re gonna catch a cold,” he admonished gently.</p><p>Even though she was reluctant for the moment to come to an end, she recognized the wisdom in his words. She disentangled her limbs from his and lifted herself off of his lap, letting his softening length slip out of her. Sliding back into the hot spring, she submerged herself up to her neck in the water and sighed happily as the heat seeped into her bones. Citing his need to dispose of the condom, he stepped briefly into the locker room. When he returned, he sank into the water next her, putting his arm around her and kissing her temple. </p><p>Once they were warm again, Kyo yawned widely, and Tohru suggested, “Let’s go back and get some sleep before sunrise.”</p><p>Rising out of the water first, he helped her up and guided her out of the pool. They picked up their remaining supplies and dirty towels, heading back to the locker room to dry off with clean linens and get dressed. Wrapped in dry towels, they returned to the part of the locker room where they had left their clothing, and her eyes widened with confusion.</p><p>“Um, Kyo, did you move our clothes?” Tohru wondered. </p><p>“No. Why?” Kyo asked casually. </p><p>“Because they’re gone,” she explained, pointing at the empty space on the floor.</p><p>“That sneaky bitch!” he growled.</p><p>“Who?” she inquired nervously.</p><p>“Fucking Rin, that’s who!” he snarled. “I told you; there’s always a twist with her dares!”</p><p>“W-what do we do?” she stammered anxiously, wringing her hands. </p><p>“First, we sneak back into our rooms,” he gritted out. “And then we get even.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You get a smutmuffin!<br/>You get a smutmuffin!<br/>YOU ALL GET A SMUTMUFFIN!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Humiliation. Friendship. Smutmuffins. REVENGE!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I accidentally wrote more smut. It's not my fault that Tohru and Kyo are so horny all the time! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this fic. More to come in this series!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uh, Kyo? Was your keycard with your clothes?” Tohru broached timidly. “Because mine was, and it’s gone, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyo let out a colorful string of curses, which she took to mean that Rin had indeed taken his keycard from the hotspring locker room, along with his clothes. Her conclusion was that their only choice was to try to get back to their rooms from the hot spring unnoticed - dressed in only their towels, carrying condoms and lube - and knock until someone answered the door. She cringed; it wasn’t an inviting prospect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyo had clearly realized the same thing because he proposed, “I’ll go alone and bring back clothes for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru shook her head emphatically. As kind as his offer was, she couldn’t let him do that. She was the one who had gotten him into this mess in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll go,” she offered apologetically as she hung her head. “This is my fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rin’s fault!” he declared. “And there is no way I’m letting you walk back alone dressed in nothing but a towel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’re going together,” she concluded firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, there’s no way! You’re not going!” he replied forcefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she stated vehemently. “I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyo grumbled about her stubbornness as Tohru stared determinedly at him. Eventually he sighed and interlaced their fingers, grabbing the remaining condoms and lube with his free hand, and led her to the door to the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After poking his head out, he turned back to her and whispered, “The coast is clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they hurried through the inn, covered only by towels, she prayed that no one would see them. It seemed like they were going to make it until they turned the corner to the hallway leading to their rooms. Rin was waiting for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Tohru and Kyo came into view, Rin started chanting “walk of shame”, interspersed with clapping and cat calling. Tohru panicked and tried to pull Kyo back the way they had come, but he was frozen with rage, and she wasn’t going to leave him by himself. They were in this together now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you crazy bitch!” Kyo shouted at Rin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the boys’ suite opened, and Haru emerged, wearing only sweatpants, his white hair mussed from sleep. Tohru blushed furiously and ducked her head as Haru took in the sight of her and Kyo in their towels, carrying contraceptives and personal lubricant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Well, this is interesting,” Haru observed placidly, leaning against the door frame. “I guess that answers my question about where you two snuck off to. How was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even start, you bastard!” Kyo snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru held his hands up in surrender and said calmly, “Just curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After glaring at Haru, Kyo turned to Rin and barked, “What the actual fuck, Rin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. It was just a prank,” Rin replied, rolling her eyes. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy your little trip to pound town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure as hell not enjoying myself now!” Kyo yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru winced as the boys’ door opened again, and Momiji stumbled out, dressed in bunny-print pajamas and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s all the shouting about?” Momiji asked Haru, who glanced at Rin with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru watched in horror as Momiji’s gaze bounced from Haru to Rin to Kyo and the damning items he carried. When Momiji’s gaze finally settled on Tohru, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, recognition sweeping over his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich glaub mich knutscht ein Elch! Tohru, mein </span>
  <span>süßes Häschen!”</span>
  <span> Momiji exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru didn’t know what Momiji’s words meant, but she could easily read the shock in his expression and his voice. As she reddened from head to toe, Tohru covered her face with her free hand in a futile attempt to hide herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyo squeezed her other hand reassuringly, and snarled at Momiji, “You got a problem, bunny boy?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to my sweet Tohru, you bad kitty?” Momiji huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet Tohru’?!” Kyo growled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just take Tohru away and- and- have your way with her!” Momiji blurted out angrily, and Tohru suddenly wished desperately that she could disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what’s happening here!” Kyo roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how do you explain the condiments?” Momiji shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you mean ‘condoms’, Momiji,” Haru corrected serenely. “Unless you mean the lube. I guess that’s kind of like a condiment for your-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not helping, Haru!” Kyo bellowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I think that’s enough grunting and chest-pounding from the caveman contingent,” Rin snarked impatiently. “Momiji, Tohru isn’t a nun; she’s a grown woman with grown woman needs who can make her own decisions. Kyo, chill the fuck out; Tohru obviously loves you and she’s not going anywhere. And Haru, repeat after me, ‘dick jokes are not the answer’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that Rin was almost entirely responsible for her current embarrassment, Tohru gave the other woman a look of gratitude for her intervention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had your fun, Rin,” Kyo ground out. “Now give us our stuff back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin rolled her eyes and sighed, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rin disappeared into her and Tohru’s suite, Kyo rounded on Haru and Momiji, “Show’s over, perverts! Get back in there before I kick both your asses!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momiji shot Tohru one last look of hurt and concern before shuffling dejectedly back into the boys’ room, while Haru merely shrugged and strolled inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door closed behind Momiji and Haru, Kyo turned to Tohru and asked, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Tohru sniffled. “Momiji seemed pretty upset with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing her hand, Kyo put his arm around Tohru and pulled her against his side, kissing her temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only you could worry about someone else’s feelings after that much humiliation,” Kyo told her fondly, shaking his head. “Momiji will get over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if-” Tohru started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a miracle!” Rin declared as she burst out of the girls’ suite holding Kyo’s clothes. “You two lasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>three whole minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span> alone without getting frisky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just gimme my clothes and fuck off already,” Kyo grumbled, his arm still around Tohru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin stared straight at Kyo and dropped his clothes to the floor with a sarcastic, “Oops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You damn hag!” Kyo hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on, Tohru; your clothes are in our room,” Rin said amiably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rising up on her tiptoes, Tohru kissed Kyo’s cheek, and whispered in his ear, “I love you. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Tohru. I love you,” he murmured, turning his head to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Tohru left Kyo’s side to join Rin, who led the way into their suite. Tohru glanced back over her shoulder longingly at Kyo as the door closed behind her. Sighing, she rifled through her bag to find pajamas to change into. Rin was uncharacteristically quiet as Tohru got dressed for bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Rin inquired quietly, “I didn’t piss you off too much, did I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s Momiji,” Tohru fretted. “I’m worried I really upset him. It was so rude of me to sneak off with Kyo after he invited me here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tohru, that’s not what his problem is,” Rin remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Tohru questioned her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I mean is that he’s obviously jealous,” Rin clarified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would he be jealous?” Tohru wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin explained, “You know all of us cursed Sohmas grew up with shitty parents who ended up rejecting us. Then you came along, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>us... like we were human, like we mattered. That kind of love changes you, and once you find it, you never want to let it go. I think it’s hard for Momiji to accept that you love Kyo in a way that no one else can touch. He’s afraid it means he’s going to lose you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I would never abandon Momiji!” Tohru asserted. “He’s like family to me. All of you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Tohru,” Rin assured her. “But I’m not sure Momiji does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I understand now,” Tohru responded pensively. “Momiji needs to know that he’s still special to me, even though I’m with Kyo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Rin confirmed. “But right now, I think we’d better get some sleep. There’s only a few hours left until sunrise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Tohru exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Rin pointed to the clock on the nightstand and revealed, “It’s almost three in the morning. You and Kyo were off practicing the ‘Cock and Awe’ maneuver for like two and a half hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru blushed as she recalled images of the amazing time she had just spent with Kyo making love in the starlight. As embarrassing as the aftermath had been, she wouldn’t trade that precious memory for the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin continued, “Damn, Tohru, it must have been good, you’re practically drooling thinking about it, and you have, like, seven hickeys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven?!” Tohru shrieked, scurrying to the bathroom as Rin chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, when she studied her reflection in the mirror, she saw an assortment of red and purple marks trailing down her neck. When she pulled her pajama top to the side, there were more scattered over shoulder. All of them would have been on prominent display when she stood in her towel in the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After staring anxiously at her collection of lovebites for a few minutes, she sighed in defeat, knowing from experience that there was nothing to be done but try to hide them in the morning. At least it was winter, and she could cover them with a scarf without looking insane. Not that there was much point in trying to be secretive anymore, since everyone had already seen them.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking the negative thoughts from her mind, she brushed her teeth and prepared for sleep. By the time she joined Rin on the enormous canopy bed, her eyelids were drooping and she was yawning. Minutes later, she was dreaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too soon, Tohru awoke to the sound of Rin’s phone alarm, rolling out of bed when she realized it was time to get up and watch the first sunrise of the year. Yawning, she grabbed the first set of underthings she found in her bag, which happened to be bright pink and lacy, and put them on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Rin teased, “What’s with the sexy lingerie, Tohru? Planning another poolside bone-a-thon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not it at all!” Tohru argued, blushing. “Kyo was kind enough to pack for me, and this is what he picked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin snorted and replied dryly, “I’m pretty sure he packed that for his own sake more than for yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru giggled in response, remembering how Kyo had claimed he was trying to be “prepared” after packing her fanciest bras and panties. When she had finished pulling on a pale green dress, she tied a matching set of ribbons into her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget your scarf, Speckle Neck,” Rin reminded her, referencing her collection of hickeys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Thank you for reminding me!” Tohru answered gratefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru was eager to make up with Momiji, and she didn’t think displaying the evidence of her rendezvous with Kyo was likely to help the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tohru and Rin entered the hallway, they found Kyo, Haru, and Momiji waiting for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” she greeted brightly. “Did everyone sleep well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyo looked at her oddly, and Momiji just shook his head gloomily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru casually remarked, “Before or after the 3:00 AM towel parade?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-right!” Tohru stammered, panicking as she realized how tactless her statement had been. “I’m sorry! That was so rude! I shouldn’t have-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to watch the sunrise or what?” Rin asked impatiently, grabbing Tohru’s upper arm and dragging her down the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru whispered her gratitude to Rin, who squeezed her arm supportively as they made their way out the east door of the building. As the boys caught up, Haru went to stand next to Rin, and Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru from behind. When Momiji stood awkwardly off to the side, Tohru’s heart contracted painfully in her chest, and a tear escaped her eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Kyo murmured in her ear. “You’ll find a way to fix it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a few shuddering deep breaths, Tohru tried to calm herself down. Kyo held her tighter and rested his lips against the crown of her head, just as the first glowing arc of the sun appeared on the horizon. It wasn’t hard for Tohru to figure out what to wish for for the new year: all she wanted was her found family and her friends to know how much she loved them. She clasped her hands together in front of her and closed her eyes as she made her wish with her entire being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the sun had crept completely into view, Rin complained to Haru, “I’m freezing my tits off. Let’s get back inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kyo released Tohru from his embrace, he whispered, “You can do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Momiji turned to follow Rin, Haru, and Kyo to the door, Tohru called out, “Momiji, wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momiji stopped and looked back at her with such fragile hope in his eyes that Tohru started to tear up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trotting over to where he stood, she asked timidly, “Can I talk to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He simply nodded and gazed at her anxious anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry about what happened last night,” she began contritely. “I never meant to hurt you. Yes, I’m in love with Kyo. No, that’s not going to change. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you just as much as I always have. You’re family to me, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru’s voice cracked on the last word, and her tears spilled over. She wanted to say more and say it better, but she couldn’t get any more words out. All she could do was cover her face with her hands and sob brokenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she felt Momiji’s familiar arms around her, hugging her tightly against his chest. Part of her was braced for his transformation, prepared to hold that sweet little bunny as she had so many times in the past. When she realized it would never happen again, she held him close and cried harder, this time from relief that the curse was broken and her friend was still here with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Tohru!” he wept into her shoulder. “I didn’t mean to make you cry! I just got so scared that you were leaving me behind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never leave you behind,” she promised tearfully. “Even if I’m far away, I’ll always be here for you. I love you, Momiji!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Tohru!” he proclaimed. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for forgiving me,” Tohru sniffled as peace settled over her and her tears slowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I forgive you,” Momiji reassured her kindly as he released her from his embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she shivered, he suggested, “Let’s get you inside. Kyo will get angry if I bring you back frozen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled, and he looped his arm through hers as they started to walk toward the door. He paused, and a mischievous smile stretched across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But... I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> bringing back with your clothes on, so Kyo can’t really complain,” he declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t Kyo’s fault! Rin stole our clothes!” Tohru explained frantically. “It was a dare, and then she tricked us, so we had to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momiji burst into laughter and told her, “I’m teasing you, Tohru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, giggling along with him as they entered the inn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached their suites, Kyo was leaning against the wall between the two doors, waiting for them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Kyo asked them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling at each other, Tohru and Momiji both answered in the affirmative, and Tohru’s heart warmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are Rin and Haru?” Momiji wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They just ran off to the game room to play pinball,” Kyo told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing the word ‘pinball’, Tohru let out a little squeak, and Kyo gave her an odd look. She was pretty sure she knew what Rin and Haru were doing, and it didn’t involve using the pinball machine as intended. If Rin’s stories about their semi-public trysts were anything to go by, Tohru wasn’t going anywhere near the game room for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going back to bed,” Momiji announced, yawning. “Wake me up for lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the door to the boys’ suite closed behind Momiji, Kyo leaned down to kiss Tohru softly on the lips. She hummed contentedly against his mouth and twined her fingers around his neck, pulling him closer. When she deepened the kiss, she felt his chest rumble appreciatively in response, and his hands slid down to cup her bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She broke their kiss to pant, “Let’s go inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyo replied by hoisting her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist in a practiced motion. He turned toward the door to the girls’ suite, and Tohru pulled her keycard out of her bra, waving it in front of the reader. When the locked clicked open, he pushed the door open and carried her inside, striding purposefully toward the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying her gently on the mattress, he climbed on top of her and caged her in with his arms and legs. He swooped down to kiss her again, and she parted her lips in anticipation. As soon as their mouths met, his tongue entered to caress her own, and she devoured him like she was starved. Her fingers tangled in his orange hair, and she tugged at the locks, drawing a moan from his throat. She swallowed the sound, taking the opportunity to kiss him even more deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their mouths still locked together, Kyo placed his hand on Tohru’s thigh and slid it upward. A tingling trail of goosebumps erupted in the wake of his touch as his fingers snuck under the hem of her dress. She let out an excited gasp when his fingertips hooked over the top of her panties and pulled them down to her knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips left her mouth to find her ear and murmur, “I wanna taste you, Tohru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thrill of anticipation crept down her spine to coil in her belly, and she whimpered longingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” he chuckled seductively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he moved down her body to settle himself between her legs, he slipped her underwear off her legs and tucked them into his back pocket. Tohru flushed with excitement: Kyo had never stolen her panties before, and the knowledge that he was taking a souvenir made her feel claimed in an entirely new way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing her dress up over her hips, he buried his face between her thighs without preamble, licking a hot stripe from her slit to her clit. She inhaled sharply at the sudden spike of sensation and then sighed contentedly when he began tracing patterns around the little bud the way she liked. Kyo was an attentive lover and knew her desires well, so he could strum her nerves like an instrument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She mewled blissfully when she felt his fingers slip into her entrance and begin to rub circles into her walls. The feeling of his mouth caressing her outside while his fingertips massaged her inside was rapturous, and she climbed toward her peak with dizzying speed. He hummed happily against her flesh as she writhed through his singular efforts to draw out her pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru’s climax hit her hard and fast, and she groaned in ecstasy as her channel squeezed around his fingers. Shudders wracked her body as an intense sense of euphoria shot through her veins, and she vaguely heard Kyo’s delighted curse as her mind floated in a pleasured paradise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her body stilled and her mind reawakened, he slid his fingers out of her and left a tender kiss at her center. He crawled up to lie by her side, kissing her temple and gently combing his fingers through her hair as her breathing and her pulse returned to normal. Turning her head, she captured his lips with her own, and he responded hungrily, nudging his tongue against her mouth. His action ignited her own arousal once again, and she parted her lips eagerly to let him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached down to cup his bulge, finding him already stiff and wanting. Moaning at her touch, he thrust himself against her palm, and she rubbed him enthusiastically through his clothes. Her other hand snaked down to help unfasten his pants and free his length from his boxers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of him hot and ready in her fist was exhilarating, and she knew she had to have more. Scooting down the bed, she bent her head to take him into her mouth. He gasped, and she hummed with satisfaction, enjoying the feeling and the flavor of his shaft against her taste buds. She took him deeper and began to suck in earnest, her cheeks hollowing as her tongue stroked him. Peering up at him through her lashes as she bobbed up and down, she watched his pupils expand and his jaw go slack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tohru, please,” he pleaded in a strangled voice. “I want to fuck you so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing him from her mouth with a wet pop, she answered, “I want you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncomfortably hot now, she sat up, unwinding her scarf from around her neck and stripping her dress off. As she was unfastening her bra, Kyo shimmied out of his pants and boxers and peeled off his shirt, tossing it aside. Tohru was distracted momentarily from her task by his physique, as she always was when he undressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she realized that she still had her bra on, she whipped it off, and Kyo pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her feverishly as his hands found her rear and squeezed, and she ground her hips against his, rubbing herself sensually against his manhood. She could feel the moisture from between her legs coat him, allowing her to slide more easily against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breaking their kiss, he cursed shamelessly, “Fuck, Tohru, did you get that wet sucking my cock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed affirmatively, and he growled amorously, rolling them so that he was on top of her. He dipped his head to take one of her nipples between his lips, and he suckled it greedily. She squirmed beneath him as electricity shot from the sensitive peak straight to her core, causing her to pant. When he transferred his affection to its twin, her fingers delved into his hair, twisting the strands around her digits as he gasped passionately in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although her attention was divided, given Kyo’s ministrations to her breasts, Tohru watched curiously as his fingers scrabbled desperately behind him. Once he grasped his abandoned pants, he pulled them closer. His hand slithered into one of his pockets, drawing out a wrapped condom. Unable to help herself, she let out a giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting his head from her chest, he muttered, “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> prepared,” she laughed, remembering their conversation as they packed for the trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see you complaining,” he grumbled as he opened the package and rolled the condom on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it in a bad way. After all, I appreciate you being prepared, and I-” she babbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tohru, it’s fine,” he cut her off. “I’m teasing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She exhaled a sigh of relief, followed by an excited intake of breath as Kyo positioned his tip at her entrance. When her gaze found his, he pushed steadily into her, and they groaned in unison when he was sheathed to the hilt. She clenched around him, enjoying how tight and full she felt with him completely inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that Kyo would understand what she was thinking, Tohru bent her legs and pulled her knees toward her chest, then straightened them to rest her ankles on his shoulders. Raising his eyebrows in recognition, he wrapped a hand around each of her thighs and sat back on his haunches, keeping her pelvis tucked snugly against him as he repositioned his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kyo started to move at the vigorous pace that she had been hoping for, Tohru bit her lip and moaned at the delectable friction between them. This only served to spur him onward, and he gripped her hips tightly, holding her pelvis in place as he pounded into her. Her body shook with every blow, her breasts jiggling each time he bottomed out, and she could do nothing but chant his name rapturously with his rhythm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted? For me to fuck you so hard your tits bounce?” he husked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Please, Kyo, more!” she begged, his words arousing her further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He granted her wish, pulling her hips toward him every time he drove into her, striking the nerves deep inside her that only he could reach. With each powerful thrust, the tension low in Tohru’s abdomen tightened, ratcheting up her pleasure. Judging by Kyo’s expression and his low grunts, he was just as deep in the throes of passion as she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on my cock, Tohru,” he commanded. “I want to feel you coming around me while I fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his wicked words ringing in her ears, she reached toward the place that they were connected, her fingertips coming to rest on the bundle of nerves nestled in her folds. The tight circles she traced around the nub were a delicious counterpoint to the intense stretch and drag that Tohru felt as Kyo hammered into her, and in moments she was at the brink of another orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his eyes snapped downward to watch her touch herself, his thrusts became both harder and more erratic, signaling the approach of his own climax. When he sank particularly deep into her, she tipped over the edge, crying out as waves of pleasure crashed over her. He swore loudly as her walls contracted around him, and he buried himself in her channel, his length twitching inside her as he found his own peak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs fell from his shoulders as she relaxed, and she closed her eyes, letting her mind wander aimlessly through the afterglow. Still in a daze, Tohru felt Kyo pull out of her and get up from the bed, only to return to her side moments later. She cracked her eyes open lazily to smile at him, and he beamed back at her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her briefly and reminded her, “As much as I’d like to stay like this, we should probably get dressed before anyone finds us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru scrambled out of bed to collect her clothes, anxious that someone would walk in at any moment. She managed to find everything but her underwear, despite checking on, around, and under the bed. Now hyper-aware of the risk of being seen in a compromising position, she decided to put back on her bra, dress, and scarf before she continued her search. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she heard Kyo chuckling, she looked up at him, and he pulled her pink panties out of his back pocket and queried innocently, “Looking for these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Thank you, Kyo!” she chirped, extending her arm toward him to retrieve her lingerie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held them high over her head, and she reached up, hopping to try to grab them. However, he moved his hand at the last second so that they were still impossible to grasp. Becoming determined, she tried again and again. She even attempted to fake him out and take them, but she was no match for his martial arts training.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll keep these,” he declared mischievously, tucking them back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When an unfamiliar chime sounded from the bedside table, Tohru jumped nervously, but Kyo’s eyes lit up like he had won the lottery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s too perfect,” he announced cryptically, walking over to the nightstand to pick up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Kyo, what are you doing?” she wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little payback,” he told her casually as he typed rapidly on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think-” she started worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done!” he proclaimed, setting the phone back down where he found it and striding back to her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” she inquired apprehensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you need to worry about,” he replied vaguely, kissing her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” she began, and he just shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do have a favor to ask you, though,” he revealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I help?” Tohru asked, always eager to assist Kyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to finish your game of Truth or Dare with Rin,” he proposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?!” she stammered. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a feral grin, he answered, “Because Rin still owes you a dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru startled awake to the sound of the lock on the suite’s door opening, and she realized that she must have fallen asleep in Kyo’s embrace while she was waiting for Rin and Haru to return. She sat up when Kyo released her from his arms, and the door swung open to reveal Rin and Haru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back!” Tohru greeted cheerfully. “How was, um, pinball?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru stumbled over the last word as she remembered what Rin and Haru had probably been doing in the game room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very stimulating,” Haru deadpanned, and Tohru made a small choking noise that she tried to cover with a cough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who won?” Kyo wondered, predictably too interested in the competitive aspect of pinball to pick up on the double meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin and Haru smirked at each other, and Rin explained smugly, “Definitely me. I won three times, but Haru only won once.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru’s eyes rounded in horror as her theory was all but confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haru, you let a girl beat you?” Kyo mocked obliviously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Kyo, I thought you’d be more generous toward poor Tohru,” Haru tutted, winking at Tohru, who blushed fiercely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Kyo shouted, bristling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means you’re a dumbass,” Rin replied dryly, rolling her eyes. “Now run along and help Haru decide what we’re having for lunch. I have business with Tohru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyo opened his mouth to argue, but then he seemed to think better of it and slid off the bed instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to Tohru, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper, “Don’t forget.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She immediately got nervous when she recalled Kyo’s instructions, afraid she would somehow fail in her secret mission. He must have sensed her anxiety because he cupped her face in his hands and gave her a lingering kiss on the mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” he murmured against her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Kyo, quit sucking face and get out,” Rin ordered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyo gave Tohru one last brief peck and brushed past Rin, exiting the suite with Haru. Once Kyo was out of her sight, Tohru’s self-doubt crept in, and she was terrified she wouldn’t be able to carry out their plan. As soon as the boys were gone, Rin spun to face Tohru, who jumped at the sudden motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, spill it!” Rin commanded, sending Tohru into a panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Tohru exclaimed hysterically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut the crap, Tohru,” Rin ordered, narrowing her eyes. “You look completely debauched, it smells like sex in here, and I’m pretty sure that was your pink underwear hanging out of Kyo’s pocket. Don’t try to tell me that you two didn’t break in the honeymoon suite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she recognized that Rin hadn’t figured out her scheme after all, Tohru let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Rin demanded. “How was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing,” Tohru sighed dreamily as images of her lovemaking session with Kyo flashed through her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear you two could outfuck a colony of rabbits,” Rin concluded, shaking her head. “Although, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> just spend over an hour messing around on a pinball machine, so I guess I probably shouldn’t judge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tohru giggled, Rin flopped on the bed next to her and asked, “What should we do while we wait for the food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing it was now or never, Tohru suggested, “We should finish our game of ‘Truth or Dare’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘finish’?” Rin said suspiciously. “It doesn’t really end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both answered a truth and I did a dare, so I figure now you have to do a dare to make it even,” Tohru explained, hoping Rin would take the bait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically, I can choose whether I take a truth or a dare,” Rin pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can! If you’re scared to choose a dare-” Tohru started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scared of a dare? I don’t think so,” Rin interrupted, her voice fierce. “Bring it on, buttercup!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru nodded, pretending to mull over her decision as she secretly celebrated her success. There was just one more step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to text Haru a naked picture of yourself,” Tohru let out in a rush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” Rin scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And tell him you want him to spank you,” Tohru continued shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing unusual there,” Rin replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you have to call him Daddy,” Tohru finished, blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoy that,” Rin divulged. “Is there more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru shook her head, wondering what Rin’s answer would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight: I send a naked picture to Haru, ask him to spank me, and call him Daddy?” Rin reviewed nonchalantly, and Tohru nodded. “Easy. I accept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just go next door and leave you to it, then,” Tohru told Rin awkwardly and headed for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru let herself out, leaning against the wall briefly to breathe before she knocked on the door to the boys’ room. Momiji opened the door and greeted her with a warm smile, stepping aside so that she could enter. Tohru’s nerves were frayed from her interaction with Rin, and she scanned the suite for Kyo, hoping his presence could ease her anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru found Kyo lounging against the desk at the back of the room, watching as Haru pored over a takeout menu, his torso propped against the headboard of one of the beds. When Tohru noticed Haru’s phone next to him, she froze, remembering the stipulations of the dare that Rin was carrying out next door. Tohru guiltily wondered what would happen when Haru received Rin’s text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kyo called her name softly, Tohru snapped out of her rumination and crossed the room to join him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, and he returned her embrace, kissing the top of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” he murmured. “You seem nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She took the dare,” Tohru whispered. “But she didn’t seem too worried about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t last,” he muttered, and she looked at him with confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru spent the next ten minutes chatting and debating the merits of each dish on the menu. Just as they had narrowed choices down to three contenders, someone began pounding at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru flinched as the full fury of Rin’s voice came blasting from the entrance to the suite, “Tohru Honda, get your sneaky ass out here so I can kick it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She sounds really mad,” Momiji observed, his eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Honda, what did you do?” Haru inquired calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru stood rooted to the floor, too overcome with shock to respond. Kyo was the only one who seemed unperturbed as he wore a smirk that put the Cheshire Cat to shame. He walked confidently toward the entrance to the suite as Rin continued to hammer at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m warning you, Tohru, you better open that door right now or I’m going to tell the entire Sohma family what you call Kyo’s di-” Rin ranted, stopping mid-syllable as Kyo wrenched the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out of my way, pussycat! Your girlfriend’s on my shit list!” Rin raged, waving her phone wildly as she gesticulated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyo didn’t budge from his position as he blocked Rin from entering the room, and Tohru watched the entire scene unfold with paralyzing fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you so worked up?” Kyo queried puckishly. “Phone troubles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was you?!” Rin screamed. “You bastard! You made me sext Ayame!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Heiliger Strohsack!” Momiji exclaimed, just as Tohru screeched, “What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to interrupt, but I thought I heard the phrase ‘sext Ayame’,” Haru interjected serenely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit-for-brains over here switched your number with Ayame’s in my phone, so when Tohru dared me to send you nudes, Ayame got them instead!” Rin told Haru agitatedly as Tohru gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see what you’re so upset about, Rin. Yesterday, you said you’d kiss Ayame,” Kyo pointed out gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen up, fuckface, you said you’d kiss Yuki yesterday, but I don’t see you sending him dick pics captioned ‘Spank me, Daddy’!” Rin hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just say, ‘Spank me, Daddy’?” Haru asked Rin, and Kyo laughed diabolically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Look! That’s the message I sent with the photos!” Rin answered exasperatedly, holding her phone up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyo cringed and yelled, “Dammit, Rin, watch where you’re pointing that thing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was for me?” Haru said adoringly to Rin, throwing his arm around her and kissing her cheek. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Daddy,” Rin replied, turning her head to kiss Haru on the mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching the couple with disgust, Kyo shook his head and informed them, “You two are freaks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the situation started to defuse, Tohru finally found the courage to speak up. She began apologizing profusely to Rin, who stopped her almost immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Tohru, I’m kind of impressed. I didn’t think you had it in you to pull off something like this,” Rin told her. “Considering what I did to you and Kyo last night, let’s just call it even.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tohru’s body sagged with relief at Rin’s forgiveness, and a smile bloomed on her face. Kyo returned to Tohru’s side, sliding his arm around her waist and kissing her temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momiji looked from one couple to the other and commented brightly, “That was exciting! What are we going to do next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Rin declared enthusiastically. “Let’s play another round of Truth or Dare!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you had as much fun with this as I did! :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you SO MUCH for reading! If you enjoyed this, consider leaving kudos, comments, or even subscribe! My muse devours all of those delightful forms of love. </p>
<p>If you liked this one, check out the previous works in the series, if you haven't already. Thanks for being a LOVELY group to write for. &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>